darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Trails/Guide/Coordinates
' :' Wizards Degrees north or south: 00 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 24 25 Coordinate clues During a Treasure Trail, a coordinate clue is a clue scroll that contains a set of coordinates. Much like the real-world longitude & latitude geographic coordinate system, coordinates in RuneScape indicate a precise point somewhere on the surface where the next clue scroll, or potentially the treasure casket, is buried. Coordinate clues will only appear in Treasure Trails of medium or hard difficulty. The coordinates are presented in the following format: 00 degrees 00 minutes north/south ''' '''00 degrees 00 minutes east/west In RuneScape, one square of space is roughly equivalent to two minutes (exactly 1.875 minutes). As there are sixty minutes in a degree, each degree is roughly equivalent to thirty-two squares. (Note: The above location is the exact centre of the Observatory and is not actually a coordinate clue location.) After receiving a coordinate clue, players must locate the exact position (more precisely, the exact square) that the clue scroll indicates, using a chart, sextant and watch. Players can get these by going to the Observatory, talking to the professor. Brother Kojo, in the Clock Tower, gives the player a watch. The sextant can be collected from Murphy in the docks of Port Khazard. Then talk to the professor again. Players must have a chart, watch, sextant and spade in their inventory or on their toolbelt, or summoned meerkats with scrolls or they will not be able to complete the clue. On that point, the next clue, or the treasure casket if the Treasure Trail is complete, can be dug up with a spade or using meerkats - a toolbelt spade can be used by right-clicking the clue scroll and selecting Dig. Coordinate clues may take players all over RuneScape, to nearly any geographic region in the game (including the deepest levels of the Wilderness), although coordinate clues will never point players underground or into dungeons or buildings. Zamorak Wizards For hard Treasure Trails, digging on the correct spot will cause a level 70 Zamorak wizard to appear, which must be defeated before the next clue scroll or the treasure casket may be dug up. Zamorak wizards use the spell Flames of Zamorak to attack. The wizards are weak against arrows so it is advisable to bring a good bow and ranged armour. Players who use the special ability of meerkats to dig for the scroll or casket will receive it mitigating the need to fight a Zamorak wizard. Due to the current threat of player-killers, if the coordinates for your scroll is near level 36 wilderness it is advisable to use the waka canoe which requires 57 Woodcutting. This can take you to level 36 wilderness so that potential player-killers don't immediately spot you going into the wilderness and kill you. In addition, potential player-killers won't know whether you went into the wilderness or to a different area. As a result, you should go to one or more different locations, and then take the waka to the Wilderness. This is because if another player spots you in the wilderness, they might attempt to kill you. Even when fighting the Zamorak wizard in the Wilderness, another player can interrupt your fight. If you are attacked by a player, you should run directly south. Note: Coordinate clues in the Wilderness are far less likely to appear than other coordinate clues. This is due to the Wilderness and Free Trade Vote. The following map may be used to roughly determine the location of a given coordinate clue: However, precise descriptions for each coordinate clue are listed below. List of clues Following is a list of all known coordinate clues and their corresponding locations. The list is organised into ascending numerical value (for example, 00:00 north first, then 00:05 south, then 00:13 north, continuing accordingly). Shorthand writing is used together with normal writing. An example: 09.34N; 25.12E = 09 degrees and 34 minutes north, 25 degrees and 12 minutes east. You must have a chart, watch and spade either in your toolbelt or inventory in order to complete a coordinate clue. Note that some of the clues may require skill or quest requirements before you will be able to get to that location. This may be frustrating for some players, and they will drop the clue scroll. So, in order to do every Hard coordinate scroll, Regicide, Legend's Quest, Nature Spirit, The Grand Tree and Watchtower must be done or partially completed to do the coordinates. Note that some coordinates will need a skill level to do, though the required stat is low. 00 01 or the Gnome glider transport to Karamja. }} |image = Coordinate clue 01.26N 08.01E.png |notes = In the centre of Moss Giant Island west of Brimhaven. The island can be found by swinging on the rope swings west of Brimhaven. }} . Dig between a boulder, a leafy tree, and a creeping plant. }} 02 03 04 (after partial completion of Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift) brings you to under Gu'Tanoth, exiting this cave leaves you west of Gu'Tanoth, leaving a short run south-east to the cave entrance. Without Orks Rift, you can use fairy ring and run north. Alternatively you can use the Yanille lodestone and run south-east then west around Gu'Tanoth to get to the cave. }} and run southeast or take gnome glider. }} 05 ). Fetch casket scroll will NOT work here; attempting to do so will give the message: "You cannot use this scroll here, you are in a Summoning-free zone." Another fairy ring (code ) will take you deeper into Mort Myre, then just run southward until you get to the grotto. }} |fight = Zamorak wizard |image = Coordinate clue 05.50S 10.05E.png |notes = On Cairn Isle, Karamja, (Fairy Ring is very close, area is south-west of the fairy ring) dig in the centre of the hut with the broken walls, near one of the chameleon egg spawns. }} 06 07 08 fairy ring (more precisely WSW) and slightly north-east of the fishing spot (the one just south-west of the word Morytania on the map), in the centre of Mort Myre swamp. Dig between the farthest east and middle logs. Warning: Bring druid pouches to prevent Ghasts from rotting your food. }} 09 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 fairy ring and north of Fremennik Province Lodestone. Dig at the seaweed spawn closest to the boat by the pier. }} 18 19 20 21 22 . }} 24 25